Animations associated with the use of a key typically relate to the key itself and the specific function that the key represents within a virtual keyboard. For example, the animation may highlight a key or the character symbols on a key when the key is pressed or the key may move in some way, such as appearing to be pressed down, so a user knows that the key has been selected. Other animations associated with virtual keys include making a key glow for some period of time, resizing the key, etc. It is also known to place a brand associated with a virtual keyboard somewhere on the keyboard, such as an unused area of the keyboard or on the spacebar. When branding is included on a key, the key (or characters on the key) on which the brand is displayed either does not change when the key is pressed or the key/character changes in some manner, such as the color of the key, and the brand changes in exactly the same manner as the key/character. In other words, the brand acts in exactly the same manner that other characters or symbols on other keys act when those keys are utilized in some way.
Virtual keyboards often include associated predictive technology that predicts next characters or words for use by a user, suggests or automatically corrects entries, and/or suggests or automatically completes certain words or phrases. Predictive keyboards present the one or more candidates/corrections/completions in a variety of ways, such as a candidate button at the top of the keyboard. Selecting a candidate button will insert the candidate into the text area of the display or possibly replace text already on the display, e.g., if a correction or completion.